The North
by Burkhart996
Summary: Will Arya ever reunite with her family?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't look boy." was all that Arya heard before her face was looking at a man's chest. Arya managed to lift her head to look at the sky and when she saw the birds take off into the air she knew that her father was gone. The man picked her up and looking behind the man she saw her father's body laying on the ground of the Sept without his head. The man carried her into a tunnel and put her down. When she could finally see his face she automatically let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The man was Yoren. "Yoren?" "Yes now hush boy." Before she knew what was going on he had a knife and he was chopping at her hair. "Stop calling me a boy. You know i'm not a boy." "Yes you are boy. I'm getting you out of here and to your brother on the wall. But you will be traveling rappers, murders-" Yoren stopped mid sentence. Following his gaze Arya saw that he was looking at needle which rested on her hip. "Where did you get this?" he questioned as he reached out to touch it. "Jon." was all the escaped her mouth. "Do you know how to use it?" At her nod he continued. "Good you may need to use it." Not saying another word he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her through the streets.

Yoren left her standing around surrounded by dangerous men. Before Arya could defend herself, she found herself on the ground by a fat boy. The boy kept saying how he kicked a boy to death and he was threatening to take needle. "You want it, take it. I already killed one fat boy." She pushed the boy back to the point he bumped into a man. "You like threatening people smaller than you? I just spent the last ten years hammering on a anvil. I wonder if you will scream as well?" When the man finished speaking the fat boy was running away as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. "I'm Gendry." "I'm Ary- Just Arry." she couldn't believe that she almost slipped up already. "Lets go you lazy lot. It's a thousand leagues from here to the wall. And winter is coming." Yoren looked at Arya as he said her families house words. Arya vowed right there and then that she was going to avenge her family no matter how long it took her. Arya and Gendry got in line behind the wagon as everyone filed out of Kings Landing.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months have went by and as the days rolled by Arya was finding it to be harder to hide the fact that she was a girl. One day as she was cleaning the bowls that had been used for the meal when a group of gold cloaks rode up on them. Arya put the bowl down and slowly crept under the small bridge that was beside her. "There's nothing here for you boys." Yoren calmly said. Arya saw Gendry look at her with a look of confusion. "We are looking for a bastard." the one who looked to be in charge spoke. " Well theres plenty of them around you but im afraid that they now belong to the black." The gold cloak pulled out a piece of rolled paper " This is a royal decree from the Queen-" "Fuck the Queen! I don't give a fuck about what she has to say. These men are out of her reach." The gold cloak drew his sword but Yoren was faster and had a dagger pointing at the major artery in his leg. " Leave now and tell your Queen that you didn't find anything." Your gonna regret this crow." The soldier snarled. He whipped his horse around and took off with Yoren watching their every move.

Before they were starting to head out Gendry looked at Arya. "Why did you think that they were here for you?" he questioned. "Because my name isnt Arry its Arya." "Well i kind of figured you were a girl." "Yoren is taking me to my brother Jon. Thats why i'm going to the wall." she explained. "Okay but what I don't get is, why is Yoren the one taking you north?" Arya let out a deep sigh. Here goes nothing she thought. "Because my name isnt just Arya. It's Arya of House Stark." Arya watched as disbelief filled his eyes and then understanding. He turned to look at her with big round eyes, his mouth was trying to form words but nothing was coming out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait a minute that means that your a lady." " Well yes. My mother is a day and my sister Sansa is a lady." "Your father was hand of the King. The traitor." that made Arya mad "My father was not a is a liar!" Gendry got a smile on his face. "I should be calling you m'lady." that made it worse. Ayra hated being called a lady. "Do not call me m'lady!" "As m'lady commands." She pushed Gendry but he didn't move. "Now that wasn't very lady like." Arya used all her strength and pushed him to the ground and stormed off as Gendry laid on the ground laughing.

That night they found an abandoned barn and decided that they would stay there for the night. Everyone around Arya was sound asleep but she just sat there with needle in her hands. "You should be sleeping." Yoren whispered. "I can't sleep. Yoren how do you sleep?" "Like any other man i suppose" "How do you forget all the terrible things you've seen?" that caused him to look at her sharply. "You didn't see anything. I made damn sure of that." She sighed "But I did Yoren. I saw Sansa, the Queen, and Joffrey standing beside my father's body. I saw them carry away his head." Yoren sighed and tried to hand her his skin. " I don't like the taste." "You don't drink it for the taste really." Yoren ended up telling Arya about how his younger brother was killed and how a few years later how he ended up avenging his brothers murder. Before they could say more they heard horns blaring in their direction. "Get up you sorry lot! It's time to fight!" Before Arya and Gendry could join the others Yoren took them aside. " I want you two to hide and if we start to lose I want you guys to run. Run north."

As Arya and Gendry were hiding they saw Yoren get killed and before they could run gold cloaks had them surrounded. They ended up at Herrandale where Arya ended up working for Tywin Lannister. Arya also ended up meeting the man she saved and his name turned out to be Jaquen H'ghar. Tywin new automatically that she was a girl and a high born at that. It actually turned out that Tywin knew that she was Arya Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys I want to thank you for taking the time to read this story and please leave a review and a favorite if you would like to read more.


	5. Chapter 5

It was that night when Arya realized that Tywin knew who she was, she decided that they needed to escape before he could take her back. Jaquen H'ghar helped her escape by killing the men at the gates. When she saved his life he owed her 3 names. Names that she could say and they would be killed. On their way out Hot Pie started to whimper. "How did those men die?" The fat boy sounded like he was close to crying. "Dont worry about it and keep moving. We need to be far away before the realize that we escaped." Arya snarled out. The trio had been traveling with each other for about 2 months when Hot Pie asked "Arry when is your name day?" She sighed "Over and done with." Gendry looked at her with hurt shining in his eyes. Arya didn't know why but she felt a pang of hurt go through her heart at the sight of his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" " Because Gendry its not important." After she finished speaking an arrow whizzed by her head and hit a tree. Whirling around she saw that it was the Brother without banners and once again they were taken as captives. Along the way they ended up losing Hot Pie to and inn where he would be working in the kitchens. As they were leaving the building Arya heard someone "Little wolf?" her head whipped around to see the Hound with his hands tied in front of him. Gendry automatically started looking between her and the Hound, worried because someone knew who she really was. "What does he mean little wolf?" Beric asked. Nobody answered him. "Have you heard about your mother and brother or perhaps the bannermen?" When she didn't answer him he continued. "The Frays invited them to dine but instead he had your mother's throat slit to the bone." Arya felt the tears start to stream down her face in big streaks. "Now your brother. Took a lot to bring him down. A fighter that one. He took arrows but what finally killed him was a sword through the heart. Did you hear that he was married? Or that she carried his Heir. Oh well now seeing how her and the pup she was carrying are also dead. The men took you brothers wolves head and attached it to his body and paraded him around on a horse throughout the burning camp." Arya wished that he would stop talking but he continued "Oh yeah and your sister is dead as well" "Will someone bloody tell me what is going on!" one of the brotherhood yelled. "You damn fool can't you see that this is no boy. It's the Stark bitch. Her name is Arya." Beric spoke. " Don't worry child. This man will be having a trial by combat and be judged by the Gods."

The brotherhood let Gendry sit in the back of the wagon with Arya. " Arya say something." He spoke after riding for several long minutes with Arya just staring straight ahead. "My family they are all gone. Mother, father, Robb and Sansa." " You still have Jon. Plus don't you have two more brothers?" "Bran and Rickon." after she got done speaking she went back to being silent. In the end the hound ended up winning the trial by combat. "Guess the gods loved me more than your butcher boy." the Hound taunted. Arya grabbed needle and jumped over the huge rock that was in front of her. "Arya no!" Gendry yelled. He ran around the rock and grabbed a hold of her. They both ended up on the ground. Arya trying to escape Gendry's strong grip and Gendry holding on for dear life. "Burn in hell!" Arya screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours after they set the Hound free Arya was wandering around looking for the spot Gendry seemed to be hiding. When she finally located him he was working in the smithy. "What are you doing?" she asked. " I'm gonna stay with the brotherhood. They are are good people and treat you like family here. I never had a family before." "I could be your family." Arya declared. Her voice breaking from the unexpected emotion she was feeling. Why did it hurt her so much that Gendry was staying behind? "You wouldn't be my family, you would be m'lady." Arya let the hurt she was feeling shine through her eyes. She gave Gendry one last look before she walked away.

After her talk with Gendry, Arya decided that it was time for her to leave. So grabbing needle and slowly sneaking out of the camp unseen Arya started on her way north. But, she didn't get very far before she felt someone's hand go around her mouth and before she could grab for needle she lost consciousness. The last thought that went through her head was not again.

When she came to she automatically reached for needle only to find that it wasn't there. Sitting up quickly she spun her head around till her eyes landed on the Hound. "I'm not going back to King's Landing." Arya fiercely declared. " Neither the Fuck am I." he snarled out through gritted teeth. All of a sudden he started to speak softly. "I'm taking you to your brother on the wall." "What?" said a very confused and bewildered Arya. "I know what it is like to be alone in the world. So, i am taking you to the only family that you have left." Arya was so confused. Was this honestly the same man who butchered Mikah? The cruel man who without sympathy brutally told her how her brother and mother were killed? Before she could continue asking herself questions he was speaking again. "I'm also sorry for how I told you about your family."

After Arya had seen the softer side of the Hound she decided that maybe just maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. Arya had seen her 15th name day come and go and a few months after her name day they were finally coming up to the outskirts of Winterfell. The Hound who knew of her aunt Lyanna claimed that Arya could have been her aunts twin. Long gone was what people called her, Arya horse face. Now she was truly a northern beauty, just like Lyanna. "Winterfell is just over this hill!" Arya claimed in her excitement. The poor girl was so excited she couldn't sit still in her saddle. Unable to contain her excitement any longer she made her horse take off into a gallop. "Arya wait!" the Hound yelled taking off after her. When Arya reached the top of the hill she froze. In place of her family's banners were the flayed man. Those banners belonged to the Boltons. Near the entrance of Winterfell where two burned bodies of little boys. "Bran and Rickon." she whispered brokenly. Arya felt the rest of her heart break. "Little wolf." Clegane whispered. "I'm sorry but we have to get to the wall. Especially now that the Bolton's have taken over Winterfell." "My whole family is gone Clegane. All of them. Bran and Rickon were just boys." her voice was cracking because of the extreme pain that she was feeling. "I'm so sorry Little Wolf." Arya moved her horse to follow him but kept her head turned till she couldn't see Winterfell anymore. When Winterfell was gone from her sight she felt the tears start to pour down her face in big, fat streams.


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to the wall was freezing. Looking around at the snow falling Arya couldn't help but say "Winter is coming." All Clegane did was look at her. He honestly felt extremely worried about the little wolf. He kept waiting for the breaking point he knew was coming but she fought it every step of the way. "How much farther do we have till we reach the wall?" she wondered. "We should be there short-" Clegane stopped mid sentence. Wondering what made him stop she followed his gaze and saw the doors to the wall. Arya felt panic swell inside her. The doors were heavily damaged. "Jon!" She screamed to the point her voice cracked. The men that were stationed at the doors just had enough time to get them opened before she crashed into it. When she made it inside she didn't even wait for her horse to stop, she just jumped down.

Looking around all she saw her men dressed in black and wildings. But she could not find the face that she so desperately wanted to see. Arya felt the tears start to make their way down her face. She stood there staring at the men feeling the last ember of hope she had slowly burn out. Behind her she heard a door shut. Turning she felt her breath get stuck in her chest. There stood Jon,alive.


	8. Chapter 8

They just stood there staring at each other both wondering if what they were seeing was actually real. Slowly Jon made his way down the steps and towards her never taking his eyes off of her. Arya couldn't wait any longer and launched herself into his arms. When she felt his arms wrap around her she felt all the pain that she had been holding back come rushing up to the surface. No longer able to hold the pain and the tears back she felt herself break. Jon just stood there holding her as tight as he could without actually hurting her as she let out all of her pain.

The wildings, the brothers of the Nights Watch, and finally Clegane all stood around and watched as the last Stark of Winterfell and the Lord Commander embraced. Clegane wore a real and genuine smile upon his face for the first time. He thought to himself I did it. I did it Little Bird.

The End


End file.
